


Au Lit

by DictionaryWrites



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Era, M/M, Sickfic
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 16:49:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2629091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Combeferre a la grippe ; Enjolras est concerné.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Au Lit

«Combeferre.» Enjolras dit après sa entrée, et l'autre homme remue, aux yeux troubles et visiblement fatigué. Il a la grippe, malheureusement, et avec ça il est cloué dans le lit, malgré ses objections.

«Ouais, Enjolras.» Il répond d'une voix raque, et Enjolras fronce les sourcils à le son. «Comment est-ce que la réunion s'est passé ?»

«Sans anicroche.» Le blond dit, et il avance et offre son ami une tasse de l'eau. Combeferre bu l'eau froid, mais il n'est pas apaisante du tout, par son visage. «Grantaire est malade aussi, donc il était silencieux»

« _Silen_ _cieux_ ?» Le docteur répète, et Enjolras hausse des épaules.

«Ben. Il était plus réservé que normale.»

«Ah.» Combeferre pose la tasse, et il donne sa main, qui Enjolras la prit. «Je suis désolé, pour mon absence.»

«C'est d'accord. Vraiment.» Il insiste doucement pour le cinquième temps ce soir-là. Après une pause, Enjolras livre un petit baiser à le dos de la main dans sa propre. «T'es mieux, que…?» Quand il a sortit, Combeferre a été se baisser au-dessus un bol.

«Un peu.» Il murmure. «Direz-pas Joly.»

«Il sait.» Combeferre gémit, et il tire la main d'Enjolras à son front. «C'est chaud !» Enjolras se plaindre avec un soupir. «Tu souffrit.»

«Enjolras,» Combeferre nie. «Ce n'est pas souffrance. Sois pas si dramatique.»

«Je ne suis p-»

«Veut-tu de partager mon lit, ce noir ?»

«Ah, oui, bien sur, si tu veut.» Enjolras assure vitement, l'insulte oublié et sa expression soudainement douce une fois de plus. «Je préparait souper, oui ?»

«Préparer ? Enjolras, il y a juste un peu de jambe et du pain.» Il rougit.

«Il y a un _peu_ de préparation, avec, ben, ah, le beurre-» Combeferre sourit, tendrement et avec l'affection.

«Oh, mon ami, je t'aime.» Il dit, et il a une toux soudaine ; Enjolras sauter en arrière.

Il y avait une pause, et l'autre homme dit, «Je t'aime aussi. Mais- je n'aime pas la toux.» Les rires de Combeferre sont enroués, mais ils sont régal pour ses oreilles. «Un sandwich est d'accord ?»

«Oui, oui, complètement d'accord. Je veux seule de manger et aller au lit.» Enjolras fait oui de sa tête.

«Je t'aime.» Enjolras dit encore, sérieusement.

«Même pendant je suis malade ?» Combeferre plaisante, et Enjolras incliner sa tête.

«Oui, Combeferre, même maintenant. T'es mon amour, après la France.»

«Et la Patrie est malade aussi, mais avec une maladie différente.» Il dit avec lassitude, et Enjolras pense par les mots, ses lèvres fermée.«Allez. _Préparez_ le repas. Et après, au lit.»

«Au lit.» Enjolras convient doucement, et partit de l'autre cote de la pièce. 


End file.
